jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Mission Vao
Mission Vao war eine weibliche Twi'lek, die zur Zeit der alten Sith-Kriege auf Taris aufwuchs. Sie war die jüngere Schwester von Griff Vao und die beste Freundin des Wookiees Zaalbar. Während des Jedi-Bürgerkriegs schloss sie sich dem Jedi Revan und seiner Gruppe an und half bei der Suche nach den Sternenkarten. Nachdem sie maßgeblich dabei half die Sternenschmiede ausfindig zu machen und diese zu zerstören, wurde sie als „Heldin der Republik“ ausgezeichnet. Biografie Leben auf Taris Als Schwester von Griff Vao verschlug es die junge Mission schon in frühen Jahren auf den Planeten Taris. Da Griff sich auf ihrem ursprünglichen Heimatplaneten viele Schulden und somit auch Feinde gemacht hatte, nahm er seine gerade mal fünf Jahre alte Schwester und schlich sich mit ihr auf ein Schiff, wo sie sich in einer Kiste versteckten. Ohne etwas zu Essen und nur mit ein wenig Wasser im Besitz verweilten die beiden im Frachtraum, bis sie schließlich Taris erreichten, doch erwartete sie auch dort kein sonderlich schönes Leben. Neben den untoleranten Bewohnern, die jeden Nicht-Menschen mit Verachtung entgegentraten, hing Griff auch weiterhin seinen großartigen Plänen nach, mit welchen er immer seinen Traum vom großen Geld verwirklichen wollte, nach. An ein Leben in der verkommenen Unterstadt gewöhnt, bekam Mission von ihrem Bruder alles wichtige, was man für die raue Welt dort wissen musste, beigebracht. Obwohl es sich bei diesen Dingen eher um Eigenschaften eines Kleinkriminellen handelten, störte sich Mission nicht daran, dass die meisten behaupteten, sie sei ohne Griff besser dran. Sie war der Meinung, sie bildeten ein gutes Team und im Grunde besaß auch ihr Bruder ein gutes Herz. Mission selbst hatte ihre Eltern nie kennen gelernt und ging davon aus, dass sie bereits tot waren, weshalb sie trotz seiner Fehler immer treu hinter ihrem Bruder stand und dankbar dafür war ihn zu haben. thumb|left|Mission und [[Gadon Thek.]] Zusammen lebten die Zwei so viele Jahre auf Taris, bis Griff in der Cantina, in der er beim regelmäßigen Pazaak spielen, meist sein Geld verlor, Bekanntschaft mit der Tänzerin Lena machte. Mission gefiel es gar nicht, mit ansehen zu müssen wie sich diese „vollbusige Schlampe“, wie sie Lena selbst bezeichnete, ihren Bruder immer mehr vereinnahmte und so die beiden Geschwister auseinander trieb. Zu ihrem Bedauern hielt diese Beziehung viel länger an als sie es eigentlich erwartet hatte. Mission war ursprünglich davon ausgegangen, dass Lena ihren Bruder sofort wieder verlassen würde, da es ihr so wie so nur um sein Geld ging, dennoch blieb sie bei ihm. Das Pärchen faste wenig später den Entschluss ihr Glück auf einem anderen Planeten zu suchen, doch bezogen sie die zwölfjährige Mission nicht mit in ihre Pläne ein. Griff erzählte seiner kleinen Schwester, dass Lena sie nicht sie nicht mit sich nehmen wolle, allerdings versprach er ihr sie nachzuholen sobald er genügend Geld zusammen hatte, damit sie endlich ein Leben im Reichtum führen könnten. So verbrachte Mission ihr Leben fortan alleine und trieb sich oft bei den Geheimen Bek oder in den gefährlichen Slums des Planeten herum. Auch ohne ihren Bruder kam sie bestens zurecht und bewies trotz ihres jungen Alters ihre Selbständigkeit. In der Oberstadt verbrachte sie nur selten Zeit, da es ihr dort zu langweilig zuging, sie war eher auf der Suche nach etwas Aufregung und mit den schwarzen Vulkar, die oft in der Unterstadt Unschuldige anpöbelten oder sogar umbrachten, mangelte es ihr nicht daran. Dadurch kam es auch dazu, dass Mission schon bald auf den Wookiee Zaalbar traf, der von drei Gangstern der schwarzen Vulkar gerade provoziert wurde. Da Mission die Vulkar noch nie sonderlich leiden konnte und es nicht ertragen konnte, wie sie den armen Wookiee rumschubsten, verlor sie die Beherrschung und schrie die Vulkar an, damit aufzuhören. Furchtlos stellte sie sich ihnen in den Weg und musste dafür auch sofort einen heftigen Schlag einstecken, wodurch sie fast das Bewusstsein verlor. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung schritt in diesem Moment Zaalbar ein und schnappte sich einen der Ganoven, der sogleich in Ohnmacht fiel. Die anderen beiden hatten sich bereits aus dem Staub gemacht und dies taten Mission und Zaalbar nun auch, da es sicher war, dass die Vulkar zurückkehren würden. Von da an musste Mission nicht weiter alleine leben. Sie und Zaalbar, dem sie den Spitznamen „Big Z“ gab, wurden ein starkes Team und schlugen sich gemeinsam in der Unterstadt durch. Wegen ihrer engen Freundschaft schenkte Zaalbar ihr sogar ein Armband und auch Mission betrachtete den Wookiee stets als einen Teil ihrer Familie. Der Jedi-Bürgerkrieg Im Alter von vierzehn Jahren geriet Mission in eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit zwei Rodianern in Javyars Cantina. Nachdem Zaalbar die Situation - wenn auch etwas widerwillig - geklärt hatte, kam Mission mit einem Menschen ins Gespräch, den sie bisher noch nicht kannte und den sie über Taris und auch ein wenig über sich selbst informierte. Dass es sich bei diesem Mann um den einstigen Sith-Lord Revan handelte, wussten weder sie noch er selbst, da all seine Erinnerungen von dem Jedi-Rat ausgetauscht wurden und er sich nur noch für einen republikanischen Soldaten hielt. An Revans Seite thumb|right|Mission und [[Zaalbar treffen in Javyars Cantina auf Revan.]] Wenig später trieben Mission und Zaalbar sich mal wieder auf der Suche nach Abenteuern in den Slums herum, doch diesmal hatten die beiden nicht so viel Glück wie sonst. Ein paar Gamorreaner hatten es auf Zaalbar abgesehen und lauerten ihnen auf. Zaalbar stürzte sich sofort auf sie und brüllte Mission an zu verschwinden, was sie auch so gleich tat, wobei sie glaubte, Zaalbar hinter sich zu haben. Die Gamorreaner waren jedoch zahlenmäßig überlegen, weshalb er nicht ebenfalls fliehen konnte. So blieb Mission allein zurück und begegnete in ihrer Verzweiflung erneut Revan. Er hatte sich selbst auf die Suche nach Mission gemacht, um sie zu bitten ihm einen Weg in die Basis der schwarzen Vulkar zu zeigen, damit er den Triebwerksbeschleuniger Prototypen, welchen die Vulkar zuvor den geheimen Bek gestohlen hatten, wiederbeschaffen könnte. Da Mission ihren Freund auf keinen Fall im Stich lassen wollte und sich sicher war, dass die Gamrroeaner Big Z an Sklavenhändler verkaufen würden, bat sie Revan, ihr zunächst zu helfen den Wookiee zu befreien, im Gegenzug würde sie ihn dann zur Basis der Vulkar bringen. Einverstanden mit der Abmachung gingen sie zusammen zu dem einzigen Anhaltspunkt den Mission hatte - den Abwasserkanälen -, wo die Gamorreaner für gewöhnlich ihre Lager aufschlugen. Nachdem sie sich durch unzählige Wachen und die gefährlichen Rakghoul gekämpft hatten, gelang es ihnen schließlich Zaalbar aus seiner Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Durch seine Abstammung her sah er sich nun dazu verpflichtet eine Lebensschuld Revan gegenüber einzugehen, womit auch Mission versprach ihn weiterhin zu begleiten, weil sie ihren Freund unmöglich allein ziehen lassen wollte. Ein weiterer Grund hierfür war die Tatsache, dass Mission sich für den Verbleib ihres Bruders interessierte, sie hoffte an Revans Seite vielleicht etwas über sein Schicksals zu erfahren. Auch hielt sie ihr Versprechen und führte Revan in die Basis der Vulkar. Nachdem sie unbeschadet an einem Rancor vorbeigekommen waren, gelangten sie schließlich in die Basis, wo sie den Prototypen von den Vulkar nahmen und ihn zu den geheimen Bek zurückbrachten. Darauf konnte Revan an dem großen Swoop-Rennen teilnehmen, dieses gewinnen und so letztendlich die Jedi Bastila Shan vor Brejiks bösartigen Absichten retten. Nach Bastilas Rettung musste die Gruppe einen Weg finden Taris endlich zu verlassen, was allerdings nicht so einfach war, da die Sith den Planeten kontrollierten und nicht zuließen, dass irgendwer Taris verließ, solange Bastila nicht in Darth Malaks Gewalt war. Ohne die Abflugcodes und ein Schiff, das schnell genug war die Blockade zu durchbrechen, gab es keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Glücklicherweise jedoch nahm der Mandalorianer Canderous Ordo bald Kontakt mit Revan auf und versicherte ihm, ihnen zu helfen. Während Revan und seine Begleiter mit dem Astromechdroiden T3-M4 in die Sith-Basis eindrangen und so an die Abflugcodes kamen, sorgte Canderous dafür, dass Davik Kang, der Anführer der Tauschhändler, Revan empfangen würde. Natürlich hatte die Gruppe es bei diesem Treffen nur auf Daviks Schiff, die Ebon Hawk abgesehen, um mit ihr zu fliehen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig entgingen sie der Zerstörung des Planeten, denn Darth Malak hatte die Suche nach Bastila inzwischen viel zu lange gedauert und er nicht riskieren wollte sie entkommen zu lassen. Die Vernichtung ihrer Heimatwelt schockierte Mission aufs Tiefste, doch verstand sie auch, dass die Sith aufgehalten werden mussten, damit sich ein solcher Akt der Zerstörung nicht wiederholen konnte. Das einzige was sie brauchte war etwas Zeit, um ihre Trauer verarbeiten zu können, jedoch sollte niemand wegen ihr aufgehalten werden. Als der Gruppe die Flucht vor den Sith gelungen war, setzten sie ihren Kurs nach Dantooine, wo Bastila erst einmal vor dem Jedi-Rat Bericht erstatten wollte. Nachdem Revan auf Dantooine seine Jedi-Ausbildung erneut absolvierte, stieß er gemeinsam mit Bastila bei der Erkundung einer alten Ruine auf eine unvollständige Sternenkarte. Dieses uralte Artefakt sollte, wenn es mit den restlichen vier Teilen zusammen gefügt würde, den Weg zu einer so genannten Sternenschmiede zeigen. Davon überzeugt, dass diese Sternenschmiede für die Macht der Sith in diesem Krieg sorgte, schickte der Rat Revan und seine Gefährten aus, um die Karte zu vervollständigen und der Bedrohung Einhalt zu gebieten. Also bereiste Mission zusammen mit ihren Freunden die Planeten Tatooine, Manaan, Kashyyyk und Korriban, wo sie jeweils eine der Karten bergen konnten. Wiedersehen und Erkenntnis thumb|left|Ungleiche Geschwister: [[Griff Vao|Griff und Mission Vao.]] So kam es dazu, dass Mission schon bald Lena wiederbegegnete. Von ihr erfuhr sie endlich, was aus ihrem Bruder geworden war. Doch erzürnte Mission dieses Gespräch mit Lena sehr, da sie ihr klar zu machen versuchte, ohne ihren Bruder besser dran zu sein. Außerdem versicherte sie ihr, dass Griff nie wirklich vorhatte Mission nachzuholen, ihr gegenüber hatte er gesagt, sie sei immer nur ein Klotz am Bein gewesen und er froh war sie damals losgeworden zu sein. Die beiden hatten sich kurz nach ihrem Aufbruch nach Tatooine wieder getrennt, zwar interessierte Lena es nicht was aus ihm geworden, doch ging sie davon aus, dass Griff sich noch immer auf Tatooine aufhielt. Natürlich glaubte Mission Lena die schrecklichen Dinge nicht, die ihr Bruder angeblich gesagt haben soll, sie wollte ihn einfach wieder finden, da sie stets zu ihrer Familie hielt. Mit Revans Zustimmung befragten sie später in Anchorhead einen Czerka-Vertreter, bei der Griff angestellt war. Dabei brachten sie in Erfahrung, dass er schon vor einiger Zeit bei einem Angriff der Sandleute verschwunden war. Zwar war es nicht üblich für die Sandleute, Gefangene zu machen, jedoch hielt Mission daran fest, weiter nach ihrem Bruder zu suchen, und mit Revans Hilfe bekam Griff seine Freiheit vom Stammesführer der Tusken zurück. Mit einigen Zweifeln gegenüber ihrem Bruder im Hinterkopf befragte Mission Griff jedoch nach der Wahrheit, ob er wirklich jemals vorgehabt habe, sie zu holen. Schließlich gab er zu, dies nicht geplant zu haben und dennoch bat er Mission zu allererst um Geld, da es ihr nach dem äußeren Anschein zu urteilen finanziell doch recht gut zu gehen schien. Selbstverständlich gekränkt, dachte Mission vorerst nicht daran weiterhin überhaupt noch ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln, worauf Griff auch schon Revan anpumpte. Um wieder einmal eine seiner Ideen verwirklichen zu können, bat er Revan darum, ihm eine Tach-Drüse zu besorgen, damit er aus ihr tarisiansches Bier brauen könnte. Wiederum riet Mission ihrem Bruder endlich mit diesen unsinnigen Plänen aufzuhören, da sie so oder so nie in die Tat umgesetzt würden und er sich nur wieder Ärger einhandeln würde. Dies bewahrheitete sich, als Revan ihm die Drüse aushändigte und er plötzlich nirgends mehr aufzufinden war. Mit der Einsicht, dass ihr Bruder wohl niemals wieder kehren und sich schon gar nicht ändern würde, schloss Mission dennoch Frieden mit Griff. Sie akzeptierte ihn so wie er war, fühlte sich ihm aber nichts schuldig oder verpflichtet. Mit der Reife, die sie bei diesem Entschluss zeigte, erhielt sie auch von Revan deutlichen Respekt. Dies bedeutete ihr sehr viel, denn für Mission war es wichtig, nicht nur als Kind von der Gruppe betrachtet zu werden, sondern als vollwertiges Mitglied. Gefangene der Sith Nachdem sich die Gruppe auf den Weg zur vierten und somit letzten Sternenkarte machte, kam ihnen Admiral Saul Karath mit seinem Schiff der Leviathan in die Quere. Er nutzte einen Traktorstrahl, um die Ebon Hawk und so auch ihre Besatzung in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Es blieb nur wenig Zeit für die Gruppe sich einen Fluchtplan zu überlegen, bis sie von den Sith-Truppen eingesperrt wurden. Während der Admiral Revan, Bastila und Carth folterte, um an Informationen, die er natürlich bereits besaß, für Malak zu kommen, wurde ihr Fluchtplan in die Tat umgesetzt. Als sämtliche Gruppenmitglieder wieder vereint waren, mussten sie sich auch so gleich wieder aufteilen, damit Revan, Bastila und Carth zur Brücke gehen und dort den Traktorstrahl deaktivieren, und der Rest die Ebon Hawk schon einmal startklar machen konnte. Beide Teams schafften es ihre Aufgaben zu erfüllen, doch mussten sie mit einem Besatzungsmitglied weniger fliehen. Bastila hatte sich bei einem Kampf mit Malak geopfert, damit die anderen entkommen konnten, und damit nicht genug, erschütterte eine weitere Nachricht die Mannschaft. Malak hatte bei ihrer Begegnung auch das Geheimnis um Revans wahre Identität gelüftet, und obwohl die Sith viel Leid über die gesamte Galaxis gebracht und ihre Heimatwelt zerstört hatten, interessierte es Mission nicht, wer Revan einst gewesen war, sondern wer er inzwischen geworden war. So blieb die Gruppe auch weiterhin bestehen und machte sich auf den Weg zur letzten Sternenkarte, jetzt noch mit dem Antrieb Bastila aus Malaks Gewalt befreien zu wollen. Die Schlacht um die Sternenschmiede thumb|right|Mission und ihre Freunde bei der Siegesfeier auf [[Lehon.]] Als die Karte endlich vollständig zusammengesetzt war und der Gruppe den Weg zur Sternenschmiede wies, gerieten sie nach dem Hyperraumaustritt in ein Störfeld, welches sie auf eine unbekannte Welt abstürzen ließ. Durch die Schäden, die die Hawk bei der unsanften Landung erlitt, benötigte die Gruppe zu allererst Ersatzteile, die sie aus bereits abgestürzten Schiffwracks bergen konnten. Außerdem musste das Störfeld deaktiviert werden, um bei einem erneuten Start nicht direkt wieder notlanden zu müssen. Dies stellte eine schwere Aufgabe dar, denn die einheimische Rasse zeigte sich vorerst nicht sonderlich wohlgesinnt. Nachdem sie sich aber das Vertrauen der Ältesten gewannen, wurde Revan gestattet den Tempel der Alten zu betreten, wo er das Störfeld ausschalten konnte. Allerdings kehrte er mit einer erschreckenden Nachricht zu den anderen zurück: Bastila hatte sich der Dunklen Seite ergeben und den Sith angeschlossen. Immer noch mit Hoffnung für ihre Freundin erfüllt, brach die Gruppe umgehend mit der Hawk in die im Orbit tobende Schlacht auf und schaffte es trotz allen Beschusses an der riesigen Raumstation anzudocken. Letztendlich triumphierte die Republik über die Sith, nachdem Bastila zur hellen Seite bekehrt und Malak getötet worden war. Auch Mission und der restlichen Gruppe gelang es noch rechtzeitig der Druckwelle der explodierenden Sternenschmiede zu entgehen und am folgenden Fest zu ihren Ehren auf der Heimatwelt der Rakata teilzunehmen. Von Admiral Forn Dodonna wurden sie nun als „Helden der Republik“ ausgezeichnet. Was darauf aus Mission wurde ist nicht bekannt. Es wäre jedoch gut möglich, dass die beiden Twi'lek Astraal und Shado Vao, die 130 NSY lebten, Nachfahren von ihr waren. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten right|thumb|Mission während sie Revan begleitete. Mission galt als besonders begabt im Umgang mit Maschinen, Computern und Technik jeglicher Art. Mit ihrer Intelligenz war sie beim Hacken, dem Knacken von Schlössern und dem Entschärfen von Minen kaum zu übertreffen. Während ihres Lebens in der Unterstadt geriet sie zwar immer wieder in gefährliche Situationen, doch fand die temperamentvolle junge Twi’lek stets einen Weg sich durchzuschlagen, dabei behielt sie meist sogar noch ihr nicht dazu passendes heiteres Gemüt. So wurde sie früh selbstständig, zudem hielt sie sich nur selten zurück und verfügte über eine spitze Zunge, mit welcher sie sich mehrmals Wortgefechte mit Carth oder Bastila lieferte. Sie sagte meist genau das, was sie dachte und reagierte empfindlich, wenn man sie als Kind bezeichnete. Obwohl sie sich auch oft durch ihre natürliche optimistische Art ziemlich kindisch verhielt, bewies sie doch schon eine gewisse Reife. Besonders gut zu sehen war dies, als sie ihrem Bruder trotz all seiner Fehltaten verzieh und ihn so annahm wie er nun einmal war. Als Carth und später auch Revan ihr versicherten, dass sie nicht nur als Kind betrachtet, sondern ihre Hilfe wirklich benötigt würde, bedeutete es ihr sehr viel und sie war dankbar als richtiger Teil ihrer Gruppe angesehen zu werden. Des Weiteren zeichnete Mission sich für ihre strikte Loyalität aus. Sie hatte nichts für Verräter oder dergleichen übrig. Auch interessierte sie sich herzlich wenig für die Vergangenheit und kümmerte sich eher um die Gegenwart. Außerdem war sie der Ansicht, dass jedes Lebewesen sich ändern könnte, egal wie böse es einst gewesen war oder wie viel Schreckliches es verbreitet hatte. So machte sie sich nichts aus Revans wahrer Identität. Sie beurteilte ihn nach dem war er in der Zeit in der sie zusammen reisten für sie geworden war: ein Freund und kein Sith-Lord. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|Eine Konzeptzeichnung von Mission. *Mission wird im englischen von Cat Taber gesprochen. * Das Mission und Zaalbar Duo erinnert stark an den Schmuggler Han Solo und seinen Wookieefreund Chewbacca aus den Star Wars-Filmen. *Wenn Revan Mission zuerst in den Slums begegnet und vorher nicht in die Cantina geht, fällt der Dialog, in welchem sie Revan als "offizielles Empfangskomitee" begrüßt, weg. *In dem Spiel gibt es mehrere Varianten von der Leviathan zu entkommen. Eine davon besteht darin, dass Mission einer Sith-Patrouille die Zellenschlüssel abnimmt und so sich selbst und später die anderen aus der Gefangenschaft befreit. *Wenn sich der Spieler dafür entschließt, sich auf Taris den schwarzen Vulkar anzuschließen und Gadon Thek umzubringen, weigert sich Mission anfangs ihnen ebenfalls zu folgen. Nachdem ihr aber gesagt wurde, dass die geheimen Bek sich nur über sie lustig machen und die Vulkar sie wirklich respektieren, ändert sie ihre Meinung und unterstützt den Spieler weiterhin. Alternatives Ende Wenn sich der Spieler (also Revan) auf dem Tempeldach von Bastila auf die dunkle Seite ziehen lässt und selbst wieder Sith-Lord werden will, kommt es bei der Ebon Hawk zu einer Diskussion mit den restlichen Gruppenmitgliedern. Jeder von ihnen wird in diesem Fall vor die Wahl gestellt, ob er sich ebenfalls den Sith anschließen will oder lieber sterben würde. Die Droiden T3-M4 und HK-47 folgen ihrer Programmierung entsprechend weiterhin ihrem Meister und auch Canderous schließt sich voller Respekt Revan an. Zaalbar sieht sich durch seine Lebensschuld ebenfalls gezwungen Revan weiterhin zu begleiten. Carth und Mission jedoch denken nicht daran den Sith zu folgen. Obwohl Carth sich zur Flucht entschließt, bleibt Mission bei den beiden Sith und will nicht wahrhaben, dass ihre Freunde sie verraten. Da sie sich weigert sich ihnen anzuschließen, befiehlt Revan Zaalbar die junge Twi’lek zu töten. Jetzt kann es dazu kommen, dass Zaalbar Revans Willen gehorcht und Mission umbringt, oder er entschließt sich dazu, seinen Schwur zu brechen und seine geliebte Freundin zu schützen. In diesem Fall würden die beiden von den anderen getötet. So oder so übernimmt Revan am Ende, nachdem er seinen einstigen Schüler Dath Malak umgebracht hat, wieder die Herrschaft über die Sith und mit der Unterstützung von Bastilas Kampfmeditation unterliegt die Flotte der Republik die der Sith. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic I'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords'' *Mission Vao in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com Vao, Mission Vao, Mission Vao, Mission en:Mission Vao pl:Mission Vao